What Happens, Happens
by DeathTwilight
Summary: A female Troll runs away from her vicious tribe and joins up with an unlikely pair of adventurers in hopes of starting a new life with the Horde. Adventure and romance enter the troll's life, as she overcomes dangerous obstacles.FemaleTrollXMaleBelf


**I can't believe there isn't any malebloodelfxfemaletroll stories! It's always vice versa. So I've decided that I'll make one since there isn't any. **

**Anyways, the rating is T, but may be changed to M later on because I'm not entirely sure what sort of content I'll end up putting in here and if it'll be mature or not. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this and please give me a review and tell me what you think! Criticism is much appreciated!**

Chapter I

_Trolls: an unfriendly and savage race of humanoids, mainly distinguished by their tall or hunched figures, odd hair and speech that does not entirely blend in with the speech of the other Horde races._

Zalren sighed at the small description that was etched in ink in the old worn out journal that was found by a Troll after he had captured a human and searched through his belongings. Of course her people had to take the innocent man and preform a ritual on him. Well, actually it was her who was once again forced into doing the ritual, because she was the tribe's only priest.

She compared the small description about her race to the other races and frowned at how much was written for the other races. Though it was true. Only Trolls really knew about Trolls. They were a more secluded race, branched out into small villages and groups throughout the world. Unlike the Orcs and Humans who had to have their own city.

Her tribe was enemies with the Darkspears and the Horde. But instead of being one of the cannibalistic tribes that were scattered throughout Azeroth, they were a heavily religious and sacrificial tribe, who actually respected voodoo and dark magic.

She sighed again, concentrating on the words in front of her and trying to decipher them in her head. The Human language was something she took interest to, and tried hard to learn it. She was far from fluent, but she could usually figure out what something meant as long as she understood a bit of it.

When she finally solved the little reading puzzle, she glared at the parchment.

"Not all Tolls are like that!" she said, remembering how she was considered short for a Troll. Her hands moved up to her hair, checking to see if she could feel anything wrong with it. Even though she had a bad habit of repeatedly changing her hair style, it was never too out of whack. She looked over at the small mirror that hung crookedly inside her hut, only to see that her hair had remained the same. Her bright red curls were still draping down her back and past her shoulders, the shorter and straighter strands going down one side of her face.

Zalren closed the book and placed it beside her furry cot, yawning and laying down in hopes of getting some shut eye. The life of a priest was always tiring, especially when the people who depended on you to keep them safe, also thought that you were a messenger from their God T'noknuk. Of course luck was laughing at her, when the loud sound of wood beating against clay drums filled her ears.

She groaned at the dreaded sound. Not only was the beat annoying, but the meaning behind it all was what really bothered her. The sound of those loud drums indicated that the tribesman had found a sacrifice.

"So much for some shut eye," she said, slowly getting up from her cot to get dressed and prepared for the sacrifice.

Troll after Troll came flooding in to the large torch lit cave, some carrying drums while pounding on them loudly, and others shouting chants and words of excitement. No one usually came any where near the mountains of Un'goro Crater, so Humanoid Sacrificing was a rarity. Most of the time, the trolls would end up having to capture animals for their rituals instead. So this night was special to the Mountain Spear Tribe.

Soon the crowd settled down after forming into a large circle around the inside of the cave. The loud off beat drums became a fast passed rhythm, creating faint echoes in the cave. A low hum of voices began to mix in with the drum beat, until the hum turned into sharp whispers, each Troll chanting the saying repeatedly.

"Haa ve ka. Ish ta ra. Haa ve ka," the trolls chanted.

In the center of the circle, was a large cage, made with bamboo and ropes. Inside the cage were two figures, shackled to the ground and deprived of all weapons. There sizes were much different from each other, and one could wonder why such a pair would end up in the mountains in the first place.

"I can't understand a word they're saying," said the shorter one of the two. He crossed his arms and glared at the Trolls, observing their appearances. The trolls were definitely a multicoloured race. Some were green, some were blue and others purple. It was mainly the men who had really strange hairstyles, all sticking up in random ends or into crazy mohawks. Most of the females had a random style with braids. But despite their multicoloured, crazy haired differences, there was one thing that they all had. A dark, sinister look in their yellow-orange eyes.

"That is because you do not speak Troll, friend. Also, is it not best to be trying to devise a plan, rather then stare at our kidnappers?" the taller man's voice was calm and quiet when he spoke.

"But they all got this crazed look in their eyes!" the other replied, gesturing frantically at some of the trolls to try and get his point across. He was truly starting to fear what was about to happen.

"Settle down, Paladin," addressed his friend. He scratched his long ear, peering out through the cage, "We must create a plan before it is too la-" the tauren's words were cut short, as he quickly realized that the drums and chanting had stopped. Silence filled the cave.

From the darkness of the cave, out stepped a tall, male Troll. His head almost touched the roof of the place because of his straight posture. Carrying a torch in his hand, he lit the pots beside him, creating an eery glow around him. He stood firmly in front of a few stone steps, glancing at the audience with calculating eyes.

"Mcnash shta ve na ku haa," he said in a gruff voice, before glancing at the two prisoners. He smiled deviously, "Da ritual has begun," his voice was heavy in accent as he translated his words into Orcish, wanting his "guests" to know what was going on.

Various shouts came from the Trolls as a reply, some lifting up their arms into fists.

"Ko hesh ma na rekah gi ve ta Fin'desh Rallan'a," once again he smiled eerily at the prisoners, before saying, "I call upon da High Priestess tah begin."

With that, the trolls began to shout again, and the drums pounded loudly. The tall troll calmly moved to the side, after he had detected movement from behind him. From where the tauren and his Blood Elf friend stood, shackled to the ground, they could see that through the dim light, a ragged curtain moved from behind the tall troll, and out came what looked to be a female figure.

The figure slowly walked down the stone steps into brighter light. With one swift movement of her arm, the shouts and drum beats had stopped, leaving everything silent once again.

"High Priestess," said the troll from behind her, grinning at his fluency in Orcish, "aren't we lucky ta be havin' not one, but two guests tahnight? I think God T'noknuk be havin' a happy day, mon."

The girl nodded hesitantly, staring directly at her victims. Not even the Blood Elf could tell what kind of emotions went through her eyes and if it was a crazed look or not.

She took a deep breath, eyes scanning the torch lit cave, "Alla kahn tegraa," she said.

"My fellow tribesman," the male troll translated, smirking at the sacrifices.

"Ish kevii na ku ta lak," she paused.

"Tahday we be makin' our God happy."

"Hanh mar le j'nak kraa!"

"By givin' him a special feast!"

The crowed cheered at the Priestess' words.

"They- they're gonna _feed _us to their God?" exclaimed the blood elf in disbelief.

"Shh..." hushed the tauren. "Calm down and help me think of a way to escape," he whispered.

"R-right..." The elf scanned the area with his green eyes, new thoughts forming in his head. Before he even realized it, he had lost complete focus on the situation that was occurring outside of the cage, and all of his thoughts were directed to planning.

The High Priestess walked up to the cage, her white gown swaying slightly as she walked. Her hands grasped the bars, as she leaned her head against the cage to peer though. The tauren gave her a confused look as she whispered a word that he did understand, "Ani'kra."

Sorry? She's sorry? For a moment he thought that she was letting them go, until she took a step back and started to chant her spell. He glanced over to his friend, who didn't seem to notice. That's when an idea formed in his head.

Though his physique was large, he didn't like to use strength. But looking at those bamboo bars, he knew for certain that he would be able to break them by using brute strength...as long as he could destroy the spell on them. He wasn't a mage. At this moment he wished he was, but unfortunately, the tauren race never took up the profession. Otherwise, he could probably come up with a spell to break the bindings on the cage. Though there was one thing that he did have that could possibly work. He had never used it before, but it was worth a shot if it meant saving his and his friend's life.

He quietly began to mutter the ancient elven words that he was taught, under his breath, trying to pronounce them correctly without being too loud. The female troll seemed to realize this, as her yellow eyes opened, showing slight confusion. He momentarily thought that she was going to stop him by sending Trolls to tie his mouth shut, that's what he expected, but to his surprise, she just closed her eyes and continued to chant. So he continued as well.

Once he said the last word in the chant, the small purple shard that hung loosely around his neck on a thing piece of rope, shattered. Millions of purple bits scattered into the air, each glowing. Within seconds, the entire cage was glowing a purple mist, spreading around the bamboo bars, turning them the same colour as well.

"What? What be happenin' here, mon?" exclaimed the tall troll, eyes wide and fixated on the bamboo cage. Frightened and confused voices from the audience overlapped one another in the large cave, to the point where someone wouldn't even be able to hear themself speak. The straight-postured troll in a frantic worry, rushed over to the priestess, hunching over to look directly in her red eyes, "Dis can't be part of your spell, right? I have never seen anytin' like dis before!"

"Here's the plan, Paladin," the tauren said sternly, eyes locked in front of him where the cage door was, only a couple of feet away from the distressed troll and priestess, "when I break this cage door, we'll charge through the crowd, and run as fast as we can for as long as we can, until we find some place safe."

The blood elf's green eyes furrowed in slight confusion at his Tauren friend, before nodding, realizing that this was probably their only chance at freedom, "Alright."

"Weapons at da ready!" shouted the male troll, in his native tongue. In an instant, weapons were unsheathed by the fighters in the group, each armed Troll quickly surrounding the cage in a battlestance.

A high pitched sound bursted out into the cave, lasting only for a split second. Immediately following the odd sound, was a series of flaring green lights, sprouting from the insides of the cage bars. The bindings had been broken, and the tauren took that as his queue. With a large roar, he ripped open the cage with ease, eyes filled deep with burning rage. The tauren rushed out of the cage, knocking down trolls who lunged forward in an attempt to attack, with his blood elf friend right behind him, kicking and glaring at the fallen trolls to try and seem menacing and powerful, despite his lack of a weapon which was the only thing that would give him a chance at matching the tauren's natural strength.

Angry shouts, arrows, and spears followed the two, as they rushed out of the cave. Rocks crumbled underneath their feet as a result of skidding along the crumbly, narrow path, down the steep slope.

The young paladin glanced over his shoulder, the sight that he saw only encouraging him to run faster. Angry Troll, after angry Troll chased the two down the deep paths and out of the village that had been partially built into the mountain. A dagger flew by the tauren, grazing his right arm, causing him to wince. Flaming arrows rained down upon the two, scorching their flesh as they struggled to dodge the burning ammunition.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," yelled the blood elf, frantically dodging more blades and ammunition, "crap, crap, dammit," he continued to curse, leaping over boulders and branches from nearby trees, as the path began to fade into vegetation that grew in the lower part of the mountains.

It felt like an eternity to the paladin, having to lay in wait with his friend on the ledge of a flat piece of rock in the mountain, that was surrounded by bushes and tall, looming trees.

"Please tell me that we're not staying here all night," said the blood elf, glancing miserably at the crouched hunter.

"Hush, Darius," whispered the tauren. "If you find it necessary to speak, then do so _quietly_."

Darius scrunched his nose, bright green eyes staring at the back of his friend's head, "So... judging by the fact that you completely avoided my question, I take it that that's a yes. We are going to stay in this jungle all night."

The hunter sighed at his comment, annoyed that the elf continued to speak in a somewhat loud tone. He looked down below from where they sat on the rock ledge, eyes scanning the scenery that was about 50 feet down. Amongst the trees and plants that grew below, were a few critters running about, as well as a couple of wild cats. Certain that the end of the mountain wasn't very far away, the tauren decided to devise a plan that would help them escape without drawing attention.

"Be quiet, Darius. I need to come up with a plan so we can escape the mountains unnoticed," he looked at the elf, who was leaning against the giant piece of rock that was part of another ledge that was a couple of meters above them. "We don't know for certain if the trolls are still looking for us, so it is important that we remain quiet and still. We don't want any of them to discover our hiding pl-" the hunter abruptly cut his sentence short, brown eyes glancing up at the rocky ledge. Darius noticed this, and moved away from the rock to see what had caught the tauren's attention.

"What is it, Garran?" Darius inquired.

Garran glared at the upper ledge, before quietly saying in a strong, menacing, voice, "Who's there?"

Silence followed, after the hunter spoke. Darius fidgeted in his spot, feeling the odd tension growing around Garran, as he remained in a firm stance, staring up at the ledge. Just as the elf was about to speak, there was a crunching sound from the suspicious spot. Out of habbit, Darius reached to his left hip, only to be reminded that the troll's had taken his sword. The hunter and paladin's eyes grew wide at what they saw emerge into sight.

A long, white, and surprisingly elegant dress swayed gently around the legs of the purple-skinned figure that slowly walked up to the ledge. Bright red, curly locks of long hair rested on her shoulders, and draped down her back. Slanted bangs and shorter strands of hair cupped around her heart-shapped face, matching the colour of her eyes. Like most female Trolls, a pair of small tusks were at the sides of her slightly opened mouth.

"You..." the blood elf started to say.

"You are the High Priestess from that tribe," Garran finished his friend's sentence.

The girl furrowed her eyes at the tauren, giving a look of confusion.

"Oh!" Darius said in realization. "She must look confused because she can't speak Orcish! I guess it would make sense that she doesn't understand us, since she's not a part of the Horde," he concluded.

The troll's gaze averted to the blood elf, before saying in a clear tone, "What? I can speak Orcish just fine!"

The female troll's response created a shocked look on the men's faces.

"Then...then why did you look so confused?" Darius asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Dor'garu must've gotten the translation wrong," she said. "Silly Troll. He thinks he's so high and mighty because he can sort of speak Orcish."

"I'm...I'm not following..." the elf said, confusion clearly showing on his face.

"She's refering to the tall troll who made all the translations and announcements during the ceremony," stated Garran.

"Yes," she said, nodding to the hunter. "I guess you could call me a High Priestess, but I think the more correct translation would be 'Witch Docter'. That title apparently fits better with Trolls, seeing as though we're known as 'savage creatures' to the Horde and Alliance."

Garran straightened his posture and frowned at the female, "What do you want? A couple of hours ago you were going to sacrifice us to your God, but now, you are conversing with us."

The red head sighed, adverting her eyes to a pebble by her feet, "Yes, that's true," she said softly, "I've come to apologize for that."

"Huh?" responded the blood elf.

"Honestly," she looked up to the bits of orange sky that shown through the leaves of the towering trees, "I hate my tribe. They're not very bright. They think that I'm a messenger from their God, mainly because I'm the only one who they know that can heal. Apparently, they're not familiar with the healing arts, and think that it's a gift from their God, that only I can possess," she gave them a blank look, before continuing, "Anyways, the reason why I followed you guys, is because I'm tired of living with them. It's so rare for us to see other humanoids up in the mountains, so when you were able to escape, I acted on impulse and ran away in hopes of being able to join you two."

Garran stepped forward, a threatening aura emitting from him, "How do we know that you are not lying?"

Darius looked at Garran, before deciding to join him in questioning the young troll, "Yeah! For all we know, you could just be saying that so you can lure us back to that cave! How can we trust you?"

"I-" she started to say, before getting cut off by the blood elf.

"Maybe we should capture her! Make sure she doesn't try to pull any tricks."

A smile crept up on her lips, "Ah, ah, ah..." she shook her finger in protest, her smile already forming into a large grin. Once more, she recieved confused looks from the pair as a responce. She bent down and reached for something that was just barely out of the tauren's sight. She lifted up the object for the two to see, only silence coming from them, due to curiosity and anticipation, "In this large, brown bag, is something that the two of you might hold dear," she began. "You're armour and weapons," the somewhat horrified look on the elf's face, and the glare from the tauren, only made her grin more.

"H-how'd you get that!" yelled the elf.

The girl frowned at him, "Uh oh. No you've done it."

"What do you mean?" the troll's serious tone made Darius nervous.

"Did you really think you were safe?" she said, placing her free hand on her hip, "The Mountain Spear Tribe had finally given up on searching for you two. But I'm sure that by now, they would've realized that I'm missing, and will be out looking for me."

Garran twitched at the faint voices coming from the higher parts of the mountain. They were close, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time until they were found.

"If you hadn't yelled, Elf, then they probably wouldn't have discovered your hiding spot," she said.

"What? So you're just gonna blame it on me? If you hadn't followed us, then they wouldn't be here!" Darius glared at the troll.

"Now is not the time to argue," Garran said, frantically searing the small platform in hopes of a way off, "First, we must get out of here, or else our death will be certain."

Swinging the brown bag over her shoulder, the troll breathed deeply, before leaping off of the platform, down to the one that the two travelers stood on. The elf yelped out in surprise, and jumped back, almost losing his balance and falling off the ledge.

"I can get you out of here," she said, opening the bag and digging through it. The men stood in silence, as they watched her pull out a long piece of rope, "Watch out," she breathed, moving past the two to the very edge of the flat rock, leaning forward to the closest tree and tying the rope around it. She grabbed the bag and swung it over her shoulder, turning back to face the tree. She tugged at the rope to make sure it was tied tightly, and then placed her right foot against the tree. Without hesitation, she began to climb down the rope. Darius and Garran moved to the ledge to peer down, watching her climb to the end of the rope and then jump off for the remaining 5 feet. "Come on!" she shouted up to them, gesturing for them to follow.

"Crap," Darius hissed, "She's got our stuff and the only way out. I guess we have no choice."

The voices grew louder, footsteps being added into the mixture of sounds that came closer. That was more then enough motivation for Garran to push his friend towards the rope, "Climb quickly," he said in a hushed voice.

"Right," Darius grabbed the rope and climbed down, jumping off when the rope ran out. He glanced up at the rocky ledge, then to the troll repeatedly, so he could keep an eye on both.

The ground was a few meters away from Garran, when suddenly, the rope snapped, causing him to yell out, as he fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Garran!" Darius rushed over to the tauren, lifting his arm up and putting it around his shoulders, "Are you all right, Buddy?" he questioned, helping him up.

The man winced, moving his arm back to his side, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Come! This way!" the troll said, running through the trees and away from the mountain. The two friends followed her, this time with no arguements.

Nightfall had come, and after running through Un'goro Crater for what felt like hours, Darius finally complained enough to get Garran to agree that it was time to rest. The female pointed out a safe spot by a small lake, and so they began to set up camp.

During the time of creating a small fire, and gathering fish for their dinner, hardly any words were spoken. It wasn't until Garran and the troll were sitting accross from eachother by the fire, and Darius rotating the captured fish on a stick in the orange flames, that the hunter said something that surprised the two.

"I am sorry," he said to the troll.

"What?" the elf and troll said in unison.

"When we were in the cage, you had appologized to us. At first I was confused, but after giving it some thought, I have realized something," he said softly.

"And what's that?" she asked, more curious then her expression showed.

"After following my friend and I, you spoke of how you hated your life as the tribe's Priestess. And now when I think back on it, you didn't really seem to be enjoying the ceremony. Almost as if you wanted us to live. That is when I realized that you were telling the truth. You really were trying to help, weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I hate sacrificing innocent people and creatures to a god that I don't even believe in! Besides," she shrugged her shoulders, "this was the perfect chance for my escape."

Garran smiled at the red head, "And that is why I would also like to thank you," she looked up at him, urging him to continue, "Not only did you save our lives-"

"After getting us in danger," Darius mumbled.

"Shut up, Pinky," she snapped at the elf, recieving a glare for the nickname.

"_Anyways_," the hunter cleared his throat, frowning at the immaturity the young man and woman displayed, "not only did you save our lives, but you also returned our armour and weapons, despite the fact that if we wanted to, we could use this against you and kill you."

"Yeah!" exclaimed the blood elf, turning towards the girl, "Are you really that trusting, or just plain stupid?" his comment earned him a painful slap accross the face, from the female troll.

"It's not that I'm really trusting," she shifted her legs to sit crisscross, ignoring the elf's curses and shouts from pain and anger, "it's just that I can be pretty careless sometimes."

"So you are stupid," stated Darius, earning him a bonk on the head by her elbow.

"No," she lifted her what would be an index finger, if she didn't only have three fingers, up in the air, and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "My motto is: 'What happens, happens'. I live my life as best as I can, but if something bad happens, then I deal with it. Because that's the way life is. There will always be obsticles, and you either face them, or let it pass over on its own. That is why I gave you back your weapons without fully trusting you. Because if something bad happens to me as the outcome, then I will face it head on."

Garran was baffled by the younge troll's words. That kind of thought never crossed his mind, nor had he ever heard of such a thing. He felt unsure whether to think of the girl as wise, or naive. Growing up in Thunder Bluff, he was constantly surrounded by the wise men and woman and their words and knowledge. Never had he heard a comment such as that, and then feel confused about it.

"So..." she said, staring at the fish hungerly, "Can I stay with you guys?"

"What?" Darius frowned, "Why would we let you stay with us? You're just an annoying brat!"

"Shut up, Pinky!" she made an attempt at whacking the blood elf in the gut, but this time he predicted that she would attack him, and thus blocked it with his left hand. She quickly retracted her hand, and looked at the tauren, "Even if it's just for a while. Please, I just want to get out of this place."

He smiled, "That is fine with me. Just don't let the elf's words get to you. He is stubborn, but in time will warm up to you."

Darius threw him a crazed look, his free hand moving about in frustration, "What? I'm not gonna warm up to this wench!"

"Watch it, Pinky!" she warned, sending him a death glare.

Garran sighed, "So," he began, trying to change the subject, "what is your name, young one?"

The troll turned her attention to him, smiling gently, "My name is Zalren. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is nice to meet you too, Zalren. My name is Garron Stronghoof, and this," he gestured to the angry blood elf, "is my good friend Darius."

"Psh. Yeah, okay, whatever. Fish is ready. Let's just eat," Darius scoffed, shoving a stick with a cooked fish in Zalren's face, then calmly giving Garran the other fish. He took a bite of his food, his other hand running through his short, brown hair.

XxXxXxXxX

**Oh my god. I did not expect this chapter to be so long. I was aiming for only 4000 words...heh heh... Well it doesn't matter, I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. I'd love to hear what you think about it so far. Critism is also accepted. Flames will be used to burn Justin Bieber's ugly hair cut off.**


End file.
